Mianhe
by Park Min Ra
Summary: ketika para uke marah... aneh abal deh...tapi semoga aja suka EXO Couple story Kaisoo & Chanbaek dont like..dont read


Mianhe

Author : Park Min Ra

Rated : T *abal deh pkoknya -_-*

Cast : Chanyeol *suami author nih kekekeke ^^\/ …#dilempari uang receh ma exotics

Baekhyun *klo ini oppa author yg paling manis / #lgsg dipeluk oppa Baekki o.o dipelototin exotic

D.O a.k.a Kyungsoo *ini dia selingkuhan author ^^\/ #lgsg ditarik Chanyeol

Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin *ini pembantu author :D #dilempar bangkia' sama Kai

Sehun*nah ini baru pacar author :P #dilempar granat ma exotic

Suho *oppa author nih…#diiket di lempar ke kali ma readaers and exotic

Genre : Yaoi , Humor dikit dan gk jelas,romance , typo,bahasa aneh,dll (gk jelas)

nah gk usah banyak bacon (?)…

readers lempar bom molotov ke author#duaaarrrr

*author udah gosong dan babak belur diobatin Chanyeol #di sate Baekki

baiklah langsung saja…

Kai-kejjjjjjjjjeedddott…

-oo-Dorm Exo-K-oo-

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Seoul beberapa orang sudah mulai berbeda dengan keadaan diluar yang mulai diliputi kegiatan dan aktivitas masing –masing ,didalam dorm salah satu boyband yang baru saja debut #wah masih gresss nih..*abaikan,tidak ada satupun aktivitas didalam dorm karena para mahluk penghuni dorm masih tertidur pulas karena kelelahan setelah tampil disalah satu stasiun tv yaitu tiiiiiiiittttt *efek sensor, jadi mereka masih pada ngebo (?) dikamar tiba-tiba….

-o- Kamar Kai-Soo -o-

Terlihat di kasur ukurannya cukup kecil untuk ditiduri 2 orang namja dan tertutup penuh selimut *biasa om sooman pelit gak ke suju gk ke exo sama-sama pelit :p

tiba-tiba mahluk yang ada di bawah selimut itu menggeliat-menggeliat *mirip cacing kepanasan dan mulai menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tapi seketika dia sadar karena ada kejanggalan pada tubuhnya dan menutupi lagi seluruh tubuhnya dengan itu berteriak…..sangat keras dan nyaring

"Jong-in apa yang sudah kau laukan padaku !" teriak D.O yak namja yg mengeliat seperti cacing tadi adalah Kyungsoo.

D.O kaget ketika bangun dia menyadari dirinya sudah tak memakai sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya dan merasakan sakit diantara selangkannya padahal seingatnya sebelum tidur dia sudah menggunakan piyama tidur lengkap.

Namja yang diteriakin yang sedang ada disebelahnya pun menggeliat dan ikut terbangun karena teriakan namjachigunya itu

"Waeyo hyung ? kenapa kau berteriak keras sekali ?" tanya Kai dengan wajah polos

"Dasar pabo ! Apa yang kaulakukan padaku semalam Kim-Jongin !" teriak D.O sambil memukul kepala Kai

"Adduhh…aiiiisshh kau ini kenapa hyung kan sudah biasa kita bangun dalam keadaan seperti ini ?" kata Kai tanpa dosa

"Tapi biasanya kan kau minta ijin dulu padaku ! tapi semalam kau tidak minta ijin padaku Jongin !" kata D.O marah

"Mianhe hyung tapi semalam aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tubuhmu yang indah itu hyung,lagi pula saat kau kubangunkan untuk minta ijin kau juga tidak mau bangun."ucap Kai tidak kalah keras dan mengandung unsure kepervertan (?)

"Aiisshhh….terserah kau Kim Jongin aku sudah tidak mau sekamar dengan dirimu lagi !" ucap D.O lemah dan sebal,dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos membuat Kai yang disebelahnya half naked,mempertontokan abs kai yang tebentuk sempurna. # author gak berani bayangin . *ijin pingsan dulu #author pingsan

Sayangnya saat berdiri selimut yang tak rapi membungkus tubuh D.O menjegal (?) kaki D.O hingga terjatuh,Kai yang melihat itu langsung bangun dan menangkap tubuh mungil D.O sayangnya karena keseimbangan yang kurang baik akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi D.O diatas dan Kai dibawah

Brrrruuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkk *efek sound gagal

"Aaaaaawwwwww…appo hyung…aahhhh.." Kai merintih kesakitan dan kenikmatan bisa ditimpa tubuh D.O ?

"Ahh mianhe Jongin …gwenchana ?" tanya D.O yang masih tetap berada diatas tubuh Kai

'Appo hyung…hiks..hiks.." wajah Kai mulai innoncent kayak Sehun*pasti unyu :) uwwaa #dilempar sandal ma readers

"Ahh gwenchana ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?" tanya D.O yang mulai bangun dari tubuh Kai tapi dicegah oleh Kai

"Waeyo ?" tanya D.O bingung

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya itu dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir D.O yang menggoda.D.O hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya sebetulnya didalm hatinya dia juga ingin disentuh dongsaengnya itu / ketika tinggal beberapa centi lagi..

ccckklleekk *sound gagal lagi #soundnya lagi reparasi -_-""' à wajah readers

"hyung ayo cepat bangun" panggil Sehun sambil membuka pintu dgn kedua tangannya memegang dan mengelantung di knop pintu kamar Kai-Soo * mian..ngerti gak mksdnya ? susah jelasinnya -_-

tapi dia terbelalak dengan adegan yang dilihatnya sampai-sampai dia lupa bahwa dia hanya bertumpu pada knop pintu Kai-Soo yang hanya dia buka mangngap melihat kedua hyungnya melakukan skinship pintu terdorong hingga membentur tembok dan membuat Sehun yang bertumpu pada pintu itu terjatuh

"ahh appooo…" teriak Sehun sambil menggosok bokong dan kepalanya yang sakiit akibat terbentur lantai

seketika Kai-Soo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sehun yang tergeletak didekat pintu

"aishhh…dasar magnae kau tidak tau apa gunannya pintu sebelum kau masuk ruangan orang lain ? kau ketuk pintu dulu seharusnya !" teriak Kai pada Sehun dan mulai bangun dari bawah tubuh D.O sehingga D.O terdorong dan terduduk disamping Kai

Sehun yang terduduk menatap Kai yang berdiri dari bawah tubuh D.O naked tanpa sehelai benangpun semakin melongo,ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"kai,hyung jika sudah selesai cepat bersiap-siap kita ada pertemuan penting di SM" Sehun cepat-cepat menutup pintunya lagi

"dasar.." Kai yang berdiri tepat disebelah D.O yang masih tidak sadar bahwa dia naked membuat wajah D.O memerah

"kau kenpa hyung ?" tanya Kai saat menagkap wajah D.O yang memerah

"ahh..aan..iiyya..gwenchana.." D.O segera berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi

tapi tangannya ditahan Kai dan menarik D.O dalam pelukkannya

"hyu…" omongan Kai terputus

bbrraakk *pintu Kai-Soo terbuka (lagi)

Suho sang leader masuk sambil berkacak pinggang

"Kyungsoo,Jongin cepat siap-.." omongan Suho terputus menatap adegan mesum dongasaengnya

D.O mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya

Suho melongo dengan pemandangan yang di sajikan Kai-Soo untuknya tapi sedetik kemudian dia berbalik akan keluar

"aisshh… kalau sudah selesai cepat siap-siap ' Suho membalik tubuhnya menatap keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu kamar Kai-Soo

"pantas Sehun keluar kamar ini langsung menelpon Luhan,ugghh celanaku menyempit (?) Lay nomu-nomu bongoshipo,kapan kau kembali ke korea..hiks..hiks.. " Suho berguman sendiri sambil menjauh dari kamar Kai-Soo *ama author aja gk papa # di sembelih readers . bercanda readers-nim*

Kai melongo…karena dirinya terpergok sang leader sedang skinship dengan D.O dan hyungnya itu tidak memarahinya sedikitpun,soalnya kemaren malem sebelum masing-masing member masuk ke kamar masing-masing Suho sudah memperingatkan agar segera tidur dan tidak "bermain" dengan pasangan masing-masing -._-

"Kai kau mau mandi ?" tanya D.O membuyarkan lamunan Kai

"ah ne mandi bersama ? " seringai mesum Kai muncul membuat D.O gugup*apa menyeringai ? #author pingsan lagi

"ahh…ne terserah kau…..Kajja sebelum Suho hyung tadi dia tidak mengamuk" senyum D.O malu-malu mau

tanpa D.O sadari Kai melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh D.O sedari tadi dan mulai menggendong D.O ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi

"apa yang kau lakukan kim Jongin dasar otak pervert !"teriak D.O sebelum mereka berdua masuk kekamar mandi

-note author-

jangan minta adegan Kai-Soo dalam kamar mandi author bisa mimisan nanti -_-

-o-Kamar BaekYeol-o-

"Yoelli cepat bangun" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh chanyoel

"ahhh…aku masih mengantuk Baekki."ucap Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"aduh yollie ini sudah siang kita harus segera pergi."Baekhyun kembali mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya

"ahh kau menggangu saja !" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat

"uwwaa.."

Baekhyun berteriak kaget setelah itu ia hanya bisa diam dalam pelukkan Chanyeol

tangan panjang Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping dan mungil itu kakinya yang panjang melingkar dikaki Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa Baekhyun yang tepat berada di dada Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang teratur

5 menit kemudian

10 menit kemudian

Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang memeluk namjachigunya itu sambil tertidur pulas,sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Chanyeol mulai menikmati pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat

tiba-tiba…

cklekk..

Sehun membuka pintu dan langsung ngacir masuk tetapi sedettik kemudian dia menangkap pemandangan yang hampir saja membuat dia tersedak menelan ludahnya

baru saja dia melihat skinship Kai-Soo sekarang saat masuk kekamar Baek-Yeol dia juga mendapat sambutan yang melihat Chanyeol memeluk rapat Baekhyun di tempat tidur

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak sadar kedatangan -pelan Sehun berjalan mundur keluar pintu lalu menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak merusak adegan mesra Baek-Yeol

"fiuuhh….hahh..hahh…" Sehun terengah-engah keluar dari kamar Baek-Yeol lalu merosot terduduk didepan pintu kamar Baek-Yeol

Suho,Kai,D.O yang duduk di meja makan menatap Sehun bingung

"Sehunnie gwenchana ?" Suho mengahampiri Sehun yang terduduk lemas

"gwenchana hyung.."jawab Sehun lemas

"lalu kenapa kau lemas setelah keluar kamar Baek-Yeol ?" tanya Suho, D.O mulai mendekati Sehun dan Suho

"hyung lihat saja sendiri,aku mau telpon Luhan hyung dulu." kata Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan merogoh saku celananya mengambil handphonenya

"kenapa menghubungi Luhan ?" tanya D.O dan Kai bebarengan

"aku ingin dia cepat-cepat kembali ke korea,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."jawab Sehun tanpa melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara

"memangnya kau tidak tahan apa ?" tanya Kai polos

"aku sudah tak tahan melakukan "this and that" dengan Luhan hyung…"jawab Sehun enteng

D.O dan Suho yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan penasaran memangnya apa yang dilihat Sehun di kamar Baek-Yeol hingga Sehun ingin melakukan "this and that" dengan Luhan

"maksudmu apa Sehun? aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan ?" tanya Kai dengan polosnya

"aishh Kkamjong kau bahkan lebih tua setahun dariku dan lagi kau pasti sudah pernah melakukan itu dengan kyung soo hyungkan ?" jawab Sehun sambil ngacir pergi meninggalkan Kai yang melongo termasuk Suho dan D.O

"benar kau sudah melakukannya dengan Kkamjong ?" goda Suho pada D.O yang ada disebelahnya

"ttii..ddaak,..kau ini bicara apa hyung..!" jawab D.O dengan gugup

"hahaha kau lucu Kyungsoo akukan sudah melihatnya tadi.."jawab Suho sambil mencubit pipi tembem D.O

"hyung lepaskan tanganmu.."bentak Kai pada Suho

seketika Suho melepaskan tangannya dari pipi D.O

"mianhe.." jawab Suho sambil menunduk

"sudah-sudah dari pada bertengkar mending kita lihat kedalam kamar penasaran kenapa Sehun keluar dengan tampang seperti itu..' ajak D.O pada Suho dan Kai

"kajja.."jawab Kai bersemangat

"eehh tunggu dulu."cegah Suho saat Kai berlari dan ingin menerobos kamar Baek-Yeol

"waeyo ?" tanya Kai dan D.O bebarengan

"kita nguping dulu saja apa yang dilakukan Baek-Yeol baru kita masuk."saran Suho

"memangnya kenapa begitu ?"tanya Kai

"aku tidak mau kita bertiga langsung pingsan melihat adegan yang dilakukan tahu bagaimana mereka berdua seperti apa." jawab Suho dengan muka ciyus .

D.O dan Kai juga kata leadernya itu

perlahan mereka bertiga mulai mendekatkan telingannya ke pintu kamar Baek-Yeol saat kepala

mereka sudah menempel di pintu kamar Baek-Yeol

tiba-tiba..

Cklek..

pintu kamar Baek-Yeol terbuka lebar…

seketika ketiga orang yang usil sedang menguping kegiatan Baek-Yeol jatuh terjerembab ke dalam kamar Baek-Yeol sedangkan si pembuka pintu Baekhyun kaget tertimpa 3 orang sekaligus

brruukk.. .

"ahh appoo..apa yang kalian lakukan hah !"teriak Baekhyun

"aduh..kenapa kau buka pintunya…!" omel Kai

Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya juga kaget saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba saat itu juga Baekhyun ditimpa 3 orang namja berwajah malaikat sekaligus

"hyung,kamjong apa yang kau lakukan ?"\tanya Chanyeol yang masih bertahan ditempatnya karena syok kok bisa tiba-tiba ada 3 malakiat berhati usil itu langsung jatuh menimpa Baekhyun

"ah gwenchana yollie.." jawab Suho bangun karena posisinya ada dipaling atas

-posisi jatuh Suho diatas,dibawahnya D.O,dibawahnya lagi Kai,dibawahnya lagi baru Baekhyun–

D.O yang kesakitan karena ditimpa badan Suho hanya beraduh ria begitu juga Kai yang ditimpa badan Suho dan D.O juga meringis kesakitan tapi yang paling malang adalah Baekhyun yang berada dibawah sendiri karena tertimpa 3 orang sekaligus

"cepat bagun kyungsoo,kamjong kalian berdua berat !" omel Baekhyun karena sedari tadi D.O dan Kai tidak kunjung bangun dari tubuhnya

"ahh ne mianhe Baekhyunie.."D.O segera bangun dari atas punggung Kai

"Kai apa yang kau tunggu lagi cepat bangun !" teriak Baekhyun pada Kai yang masih menimpa dirinya

tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Kai tapi sedetik kemudian Kai malah memeluk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan D.O mengeluarkan taringnya geram melihat adegan didepannya

"cepat bangun Kkamjong !" teriak Chanyeol dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menarik tubuh Kai agar pergi dari tubuh Baekhyun

"ahh hyung sebentar saja ! badan Baekhyun hyung ternyata enak dipeluk !"

"MWWOO ?" membuat Baekhyun dan D.O hampir berteriak bebareangan

"kau ini apa-apa an Kamjong dia namjachiguku cepat bangun !:" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuh Kai dari atas tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai tergencet Kai ?

"ahh appo.."teriak Kai saat Chanyeol bisa menggulingkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dan memeluknya

D.O segera berlari sambil menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan,menangis sedih melihat Kai yang membuat hatinya tersayat.*puk.. #nangis dipelukan author *deathglare Kai *

- Kai-Soo Bed Room -

"Kyungsoo…"Suho segera mengejar D.O yang lari kekamarnya dan Kai

Kai yang melihat D.O menangis segera bangun juga dan menyusul D.O dan Suho

Kyungsoo sampai dikamarnya dan langsung menutup dan mengunci pintunya

dokk..dokk..

Suho mencoba menggetuk pintu kamar Kai-Soo

"hyung tak apa biar aku saja.." jawab Kai

"kau melukai hati Kyungsoo.."jawab Suho dingin sambil member deathglarenya pada Kai

"hanya masalah kecil tak apa,kami akan segera bersiap untuk berangkat.."

"baiklah.."Suho menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Kai

Kai merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil benda kecil dan mulai memasukkanya kelubang pintu,yaah ternyata Kai sudah punya kunci kamar cadangan dia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari D.O jadi dia sudah antisipasi jika D.O mengamuk dan mengunci diri di kamar

ckllek..

Kai masuk ke kamarnya,tapi hatinya miris melihat D.O yang duduk dipojokan tempat tidur sambil terisak

"hyung.." ucap Kai sambil mengelus puncak kepala D.O,tetapi D.O menepis tangannya

"mianhe hyung,tadi aku hanya bercanda.." ucapa Kai bergetar dia juga tidak tahan didiami D.O seperti ini.D.O menepis tangan Kai dan beranjak mengambil tas berisi segala keperluannyan dan meniggalkan Kai didalam kamar mereka

"hyung.."panggil Kai tapi terlambat D.O sudah pergi menginggalkanya sendiri

"hyung.."guman Kai menyesal telah membuat hyung kesayangannya sedih

- Baek-Yeol Bed Room -

"chagi gwenchana ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang ada dalam pelukannya

"gwenchana hanya sedikit sakit ditangan dan kaget tiba-tiba mereka menimpaku.."ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"dasar mereka itu akan kuhajar nanti " ucap Chanyeol sambil mengempalkan tangannya

"jangan sudahlah tidak apa-apa,tapi lucu juga.."bekhyun tersenyum membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mengingat kajadian beberapa menit lalu

"sudahlah ayo cepat mandi sana !" perintah Baekhyun sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi Baekhyun akan duduk disisi tempat tidur

greepp

bugghtt..

"ahh appo…Baekkiah"rintih Chanyeol

'mianhe yollieah.."ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang wajah Chanyeol yang dia pukul dengan bantal

?

flashback

ketika Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun reflek tangan kiri Baekhyun yang dekat dengang bantal di tempat tidur mereka mengambil bantal itu dan memukulkannya ke Chanyeol karena kaget.

flashback end

"maafkan aku yollie aku reflek tadi…" ucapa Baekhyun dengan nada penyesalan

"appo..sakir sekali chagi kau harus bertanggung jawab.." jawab chanyoel

"apa yang harus kulakukan ?" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas

"sini…"Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat padanya

"waeyo ?" Baekhyun mendekat

tidak sadar Baekhyun sudah masuk perangkap Chanyeol

langsung saja….

grreeeppp…

"emmphh…" teriak Baekhyun tertahan

yah Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena kaget tiba-tiba Chanyeol menit ciuman lembut tadi mulai berganti dengan lumatan-lumatan yang cukup membuat Baekhyun kehabisan Chanyeol yang tadinya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sekarang mulai membuka kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"emmphh…"desah Baekhyun tertahan karena dibungkam bibir Chanyeol lidah terlatih Chanyeol mulai memaksa menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang sadar segera mendorong Chanyeol

"hahh..hahh…"Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol karena tidak ingin terengah-engah setelah ciuman hotnya dengan Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya

"hehehe…aku menginginkanmu hyung…"bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sambil menjilat lembut telinga Baekhyun,yang mebuat si empunnya menggeliat geli.

"aisshh..sudah sana mandi ! kita harus sudah berangkat yollie !" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari kamarnya

"hyung kau kenapa ?"mendengar perkataan Chanyeol Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas

"yollie kita sekarang sedang sibuk jadi.." belum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah memotong kalimatnya

"baik kalau begitu lo gue end (?) !"potong Chanyeol sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya

brraaakk..

"yeolli …"guman Baekhyun sambil menahan tangis mendengar omongan Chanyeol

20.00 KST

Para member Exo-K mulai turun dari mobil mereka yang baru saja membawa mereka dari wajah mereka lelah ternyta mereka dipanggil untuk mempersiapkan album baru.

Sesampainya di depan dorm mereka satu persatu masuk Chanyeol masuk setelah Suho disusul Kai ,Sehun kemudian kedua uke Exo-K Baekhyun dan D.O sepintas terlihat wajah mereka berdua yang paling kusut selain karena lelah dengan aktivitas mereka seharian ini tetapi ada hal lain yaitu karena selama seharian ini mereka didiami para seme mereka yaitu Chanyeol dan Kai

Chanyeol dan Kai memasuki kamar mereka masing masing dengan malas dan membanting pintu kamar mereka

braakk

braakk

Baekhyun dan D.O yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas lalu saling menatap

mereka tidak masuk kekamar mereka dan duduk disofa ruang tengah sedangkan Sehun dan Suho sudah masuk kekamar mereka

"kenapa dengan Chanyeol ?" tanya D.O pada Baekhyun

"dia marah padaku.."jawab Baekhyun menghela nafas

"lalu Kai ?" tanya Baekhyun

"itu karena masalah tadi pagi.'jawab D.O sedikit menahan tangis

"mianhe itu karena aku.." jawab Baekhyun menyesal

"aniya gwenchana bukan salahmu."jawab D.O sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun

"hyung ayo jalan-jalan sebentar.'ajak Baekhyun pada D.O

"ehhmm kajja tapi kita harus ijin pada Suho dulu."D.O sedikit menimang – nimang

'tidak apa-apa tidak usah hanya sebentar saja" Baekhyun segera bangkit disusul D.O keluar dorm

ckleekk

chapter 2

disaat yang sama Kai dan Chanyeol keluar kamar mereka mencari ukenya masing-masing karena tidak masuk-masuk kekamar masing-masing

"hyung kau lihat Kyungsoo hyung ?"tanya Kai pada Chanyeol

"aniya aku tidak juga baru akan mencari Baekki apa kau melihatnya ?"tanya Chanyeol balik

"aniya"mereka berdua saling menatap lalu menganlihkannya pandanganya pada pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun lalu seketika mereka berlari menerobos kamar Suho-Sehun

brakk

"hyung….Sehun…."teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bebarengan

Sehun dan Suho yang udah merem seketika kaget dan terjungkal jatuh kelantai

bukkk….- bunyi jatuhnya Sehun biasa magne jatuhnya ada peredamnnya kekekekeke *maksud lu apa thor ? -_-"""

gedebukkk krompyang pyyyyaaarrr…- klo ini suara jatuhnya leader dan lead vocal Suho ada suara khasnyaa *bukk..bukk..digebukin exotic

'aaadduuuhhh….Chanyeol..Kai ada apa ? apa kalian berdua tidak bisa ketuk pintu dulu !'Suho bangkit dari samping kasur begitu juga Sehun

'appo…..dasar..ada apa ? hyung kalian berdua menggagetkanku aduh bokongku sakit"Sehun bangkit sambil ngelus-ngelus bokongnya

"bbaaeekkkki iiilllaaannnghhh.."Chanyeol berteriak histeris

"kyungssooo hhhyyuunng juga ilang.."isak Kai

"mwoooo ?"teriak Sehun Suho bebarengan

"kalian berdua sudah cari diseluruh dorm ?"tanya Suho

"belum.."jawab Kai dan Chanyeol menggaruk kepala

"aiisshh dasar pabo bisa sajakan D.O hyung dan bekhyun hyung masih ada didalam dorm.."omel Sehun masih mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit

"kajja kita cari mereka.."akhirnya mereka berempat meyisir seluruh dorm

"hyung…"Kai mencari di dapur

"Baekki.."Chanyeol mencari diruang tengah

"Kyungsoo..Baekhyun.."Suho mecari di ruang tamu dan atas

"hyung…" Sehun mencari dikamar mandi

"hyung….'Sehun melogok kedalam wc *author : -.-""" Sehun ngapain cari disitu emangnya Baekhyun ma D.O bakal tenggelem didalam wc apa ? *Sehun : hhehehe kali aja nyebur kesitu (^^)*

"aishh kenapa kau cari disitu Sehunnie !"teriak Suho yang melihat dongsaengnnya mencari ditempat yang tidak semestinya itu

"hehehehe…kali aja lagi pada nyelem.."jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

sementara itu ditaman dekat dorm…

-Di taman dekat Dorm-

Baekhyun dan D.O duduk di bangku taman,suasanannya yang sunyi membuat mereka berdua tenang dari pada harus ada di dorm

Mereka berdua saling bercerita perihal masalah yang ,menimpa mereka

"oohh begitu jadi kau menolak Chanyeol untuk melakukan "itu" tadi pagi mangkanya Chanyeol marah padamu..?"tanya D.O setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun

"ne..bahkan dia bilang kita berdua putusss..hikss..hikss.."jawab Baekhyun terisak

"sabar..sudah tidak usah menangis Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan mu dia sangat mencintaimu Baekki dia tidak akan meninggalkan mu.." D.O berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun sambil memeluknya

"jeongmal ?" tanya D.O mendongakkan kepalanya menatap D.O

"ne.." jawab D.O sambil tersenyum sangat manis *sampe bikin author gemes pingin makan pipinya D.O #ditelerpotasiin Kai ke laut* ,Baekhyun mengusap air matanya,D.O melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun

"lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Kai ?" tanya Baekhyun

"entahlah..dia sangat kekanak-kanakan..dia juga menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.."jawab D.O sambil melihat kebawah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya

'tapi kau mencintainya kan hyung ?"tanya Baekhyun lagi

"ne aku sangat mencintainya,bahkan aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk menjadi ukenya..tapi dia seperti tidak melihatnya.."jawab D.O bergetar

"aniya..dia pasti melihatnya aku yakin.."Baekhyun menggengam erat tangan D.O sambil memasang wajah yang sangat teduh,tapi 3 detik kemudian..dorrr..

'tapi kadang-kadang para seme itu seenaknya sendiri.."Baekhyun mempout bibirnya lucu membuat perubahan yang signifikan diwajahnya membuat D.O tersenyum melihat rekannya itu

"memangnya kenapa ?" tanya D.O sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja mereka seenaknya sendiri! jika sudah nafsunnya dipuncak pasti esoknya kita tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar..padahalkan sakit tidak enak pula saat latihan aku jadi kesulitan menggerakkan kakiku" jawab Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah lucu

D.O hanya tertawa melihatnya

"walaupun Chanyeol sering membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan kau tetap menyukainya kan ?"goda D.O pada Baekhyun

"hehehe..iya juga..tapi Kyungsoo walaupun Kai sering membuatmu sebal dia tetap namja yang kau cintaikan ?"tanya Baekhyun seketika membuat wajah D.O memerah

"ne.."jawab D.O singkat

Tapi kemudian hening mereka kembali berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil memikirkan perkataan mereka berdua barusan

"Baekki.."panggil D.O memecah keheningan

"ne..?"Baekhyun menoleh pada D.O

"sudah malam..kajja kita pulang.."ajak D.O sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"wae ? aku masih betah disini lagi pula kalau di dorm pasti aku bakal dicueki yollie aku tidak mau.."jawab Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya membayangkan ketika dirinya datang Chanyeol akan mencueki dirinya lagi

"aniya..aku malah berfirasat seisi dorm mencari kita.."jawab D.O sambil menarik Baekhyun

"mwo ? mana mungkin para seme itu mencari kita ?"Baekhyun menepis tangan D.O lembut

"jangan begitu..jika Chanyeol mencueki mu lagi aku akan memukulnya dengan bokong panci.."jawab D.O sambil tersenyum

"jeongmal ? baiklah jika Kai juga mencuekimu hyung aku akan melemparnya dengan sepatu bututku..hehe" mereka berdua tertawa lalu beranjak pergi dari taman itu

sesampainya di dorm mereka berdua mendengar suara ribut dan tangisan yang cukup keras

mereka berdua berpandanga lalu tersenyum

terdengar dari luar suara tangis Chanyeol dan Kai

"biarkan para seme itu merasakan akibatnya.."Baekhyun berkata dengan evil smirknya

"jangan begitu bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kita ?"

"biarkan saja…eh bagaimana klo kita lihat kedalam tapi jangan sampai mereka tau.."usul Baekhyun

"memangnya kenapa ?"tanya D.O bingung

"aku masih mau mengerjainya.."seketika muncul wajah jail Baekhyun

"haaahh…ya sudah…aku juga ingin member pelajaran pada Kai.."D.O tersenyum sedikit evil

"baiklah kajja.."

Baekhyun dan D.O pelan-pelan masuk kedalam dorm membuka pintunya pelan

setelah masuk mereka mengintip di balik tembok yang membatasi jalan dari pintu depan ke ruang tamu mereka berdua melihat Chanyeol yang menangis disofa disebelahnya ada Sehun yang berusaha menenangkan sedangkan Kai yang paling parah dia berguling-guling (?) dilantai sambil menangis sedangakan Suho disebelahnya berusaha menenangkan Kai

mereka berdua tersenyum dan berpandangan lalu mereka pelan-pelan keluar lagi dari dorm sedangkan ke 4 namja yang ada di dorm benar-benar tak menyadari jika Baekhyun dan D.O baru saja masuk ke dorm

diluar dorm…

"apa rencanamu hyung ?"tanya D.O pada Baekhyun

"sini…"lalu D.O mendekatkan telinganya ke Baekhyun dan mulai Baekhyun membisikkan rencana pada D.O

"oh begitu.."kata D.O manggut-manggut

"hehehe kajja palli.."Baekhyun dan D.O berjalan menjauhi dorm

sedangkan didalam dorm….

"dari pada kalian berdua menangis lebih baik kita cari mereka.."kata Suho

Kai dan Chanyeol menghentikan acara menangisnya dan seketika mereka bereempat segera bersiap mengambil jaket masing-masing dan pergi keluar berpencar Sehun menuju keatap gedung apartemen sementara itu Suho mengitari seluruh lantai apartemen itu sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka dan berpencar Chanyeol ke arah barat dan Kai ke timur

sedangkan tak jauh dari pintu apartemen tepatnya dekat taman dengan pepohonan yang cukup rimbun itu D.O dan Baekhyun bersembunyi

"sekarang kita telepon Suho hyung dan Sehun…"Baekhyun berkata sambil mengeluarkan ponselnnya

tuut..ttuuutt..

Baekhyun meload speaker agar D.O bisa mendengarkan perckapannya

"yoboseyo Baekki kau ada dimana ?"tanya Suho begitu mengetahui yang menelponnya adalah Baekhyun

"aku tidak apa-apa Suho hyung dan Sehun tidak usah mencari hanya ingin mengerjai Chanyeol dan Kai..aku akan segera kembali pulang setelah aku puas dengan Kyungsoo..tapi jangan beri tau mereka berdua"Baekhyun menjelaskan pada Suho terdengar diujung telpon Suho menghela nafas.

"haaahh baiklah jangan keterlaluan,mereka berdua walaupun menyebalkan tapi tetap menyayangi kalian berdua.,jangan terlalu larut.."Suho mengingatkan dengan penuh penekanan

"ne kami tau.."jawab Baekhyun

tiit

"kajja..kita bertindak…'segera mereka berdua menuju arah semenya masing-masing

Baekhyun kearah barat mengikuti Chanyeol

D.O kearah timur mengikuti Kai

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menemukan Chanyeol dan berjalan tepat dibelakangnya wajahnya yang tertutup syal membuatnya tidak dikenali Chanyeol yang sudah berkali-kali memutar pandanganya kesegala arah mencari Baekhyun

dia menemukan taman yang cukup sepi karena lelah berjalan dan juga udara yang dingin menusuk tulangnya karena terburu-buru dia salah mengambil jaket yang tipis

"aiisshh hyung kau dimana malam-malam begini.."Chanyeol duduk dibangku taman mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai menghubungi Baekhyun tapi dengan sengaja Baekhyun memblacklist nomor ponsel Chanyeol *sementara* agar tak bisa menghubunginya

"hyung.."Chanyeol yang sudah khawatir tingkat dewa hanya menunduk menangis tanpa suara menggengamkan kedua tanganya yang mulai beku karena dingin

dari tempat yang tidak seberapa jauh Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dia tahu jika namjachingunya itu menagis juga kelelahan dan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Chanyeol

terdengar lagu MAMA dari handphone Chanyeol,dia menghentikan acara tangisnya dilihatnya dengan malas layar handphonenya tapi sedetik kemudian dia membelalakan matanya melihat nama orang yang sangat dikhawatirkan tertera di layar handphonenya.

"yoboseyo..hyung kau dimana ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? hyung pulanglah aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…maaf kan aku atas sikapku tadi pagi aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi..aku berjanji tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk melakukan 'itu' jika kau tidak mau.." berondong Chanyeol begitu mengangkat telpon dari Baekhyun

"…"

tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun

"hyung..mianhe…jeongmal mianhe hyung…mianhe…mianhe…Baekhyun hyung…"tangis Chanyeol makin terdengar..

"…." tetap tidak ada jawaban..

"hyungg…hiks…hiks…kumohon..jawab aku…" Chanyeol mulai terisak keras kakinya terangkat keatas dan mulai menenggalamkan wajahnya disela kakinya tanganya tetap memegang ponselnya #kekanak-kanakan banget sih Chanyeol *di bakar Chanyeol pake phoenix*

#lanjut.. author udh jadi beef panggang

Baekhyun yang melihat itu mulai tak tega dia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan wajahnya

"yeolli.."Baekhyun berbicara dari ponselnya yang juga terdengar di ponsel Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak mendengarnya

"yeollliii…"panggil Baekhyun tetap melalui ponselnya lebih keras tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya akhirnya Baekhyun mulai geram dan berteriak nyaring ke ponselnya

"yeeeeeeeeeoooooollllllllllll llliiiiiiiiiiiiii….berhentilah menangis…."Baekhyun berteriak ke ponselnya dan terdengar juga di ponsel Chanyeol karena baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol belum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

Chanyeol segera mengangkat wajahnya,menghentikan tangisnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya kearah telinga nya..

"Baekki…"Chanyeol berkata lembut sekali sehingga hampir saja membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya melayang

"kau cengeng sekali…" ejek Baekhyun

"…..hikss..hiks.."tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol malah terdengar lagi isakannya

"untung kau tidak apa-apa hyung…hikss..hikss.."kata Chanyeol lagi sambil terisak

'dasar kau ini cengeng sekali kau kira aku anak kecil yang akan tersesat..kau inikan seorang seme park Chanyeol"jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"aku benar-benar tidak pantas jadi sememu,aku tidak bisa menjagamu bagaimana bisa aku bisa melindungimu nanti..hikss..hikss"jawab Chanyeol masih terisak

"ehhhmm begitu ya jadi aku harus cari seme baru dong…"jawab Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol tapi dari sisi belakang tempat duduk Chanyeol

"kau serius ?"Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan

"ne tentu saja…."sekarang posisi Baekhyun tepat berada di belakang Chanyeol

"ah ne semoga hidup mu lebih bahagia hyung.."rasanya tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat ketika mengatakan kata itu tak terasa air matanya mengalir deras tapi kali ini tak ada isakan

#author jadi pingin ikut nangis hiksss..hiksss apalagi sambil dengerin lagunya Yesung & Luna yang And I Love You #hikss..hiksss…sssrrrrroottt T.T mian readers aku juga pilek #readaers:hiiiii jorok lu thor

"gomawo..Chanyeol sudah memberikan hal indah di tiap hariku yang lalu semoga kau juga bahagia park Chanyeol…" jawab Baekhyun walaupun kata-katanya terdengar sangat menyentuh tapi dia mengucapakan dengan wajah menahan tawa yang luar biasa karena berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol

"hyung sar…"Chanyeol baru saja akan bicara tapi tiba-tiba…

"tuuut…ttuuut…"Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

"hyung.."Chanyeol menangis hatinya terasa sakit menatatap ponselnya nanar

bahkan sampai saat ini dia belum sadar jika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnnya.

tiba-tiba….

mata Chanyeol gelap…

"wae ? nuguya ?"kata Chanyeol sambil meraba-raba tangan yang menutupi matanya

Baekhyun menutupkan kedua tangannya tepat dimata Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol bingung

"nuguya ?"Chanyeol masih berusaha membuka tangan yang menutupi matanya

Baekhyun segera berusaha berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan meloncat ke bangku taman dari sedikit kesulitan karena dia juga sambil menutupi mata Chanyeol dan berusah agar Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa melihat walaupn dia berpindah tempat

sekarang posisi Baekhyun berada di depan Chanyeol sambil tetap menutup mata memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang basah karena air dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepala dan sedikit menunduk karena sekarang posisi Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dan dia yang berdiri, dia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai wajah mereka tak berjarak dan bibir mereka bertemu.

CHHUUUU…

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut

sedangkan Chanyeol yang kaget karena merasakan bibirnya disentuh sesuatu yang hangat langsung menarik kasar tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Tapi seketika Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung sekarang dia melihat Baekhyun didepannya menciumnya sambil memejamkan bahkan tidak melumat bibirnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chanyeol

"hyung.."sudah beberapa menit mereka berciuman Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mematung ditempatnya tak percaya jika manusia yang didepannya itu Baekhyun.

"kanapa kau melamun ?"tanya Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tanagnnya didepan muka Chanyeol

"kau…"omongan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun mencium lagi bibir Chanyeol sekilas

"kau kira aku siapa ? aku namjachingumu ? jangan bilang kau mulai lupa ingatan Park Chanyeol !"kata Baekhyun sedikit sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"tapi barusan kan kau yang…'lagi-lagi omongan Chanyeol terputus karena sekarang tiba-tiba Baekhyun hati Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar kata 'putus"atau semacamnya dari Chanyeol

"memangnya aku kenapa ? aku hanya mengerjaimu park Chanyeol dasar pabo.."kata Baekhyun dibahu Chanyeol

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol

tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang kuat membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mulai mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut

beberapa menit sudah mereka berpelukan..

Baekhyun yang mulai tidak nyaman diposisinya mulai bergerak melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Chanyeol

sekarang mereka saling Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol hening diantara mereka

"taman yang indah..bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini ?"Baekhyun mulai mengedarkan pandanganya

Chanyeol hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya kebawah menatap rerumputan.

"Kau jahat Baekki.."Chanyeol mempoutukan bibirnya seketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau membuatku sedih ehmm dan..."kalimat bekhyun menggantung

"Waeyo ? kenapa tidak dilnjutkan ?"tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang melihat wajah Baekhyun merah seperti tomat

"Kau kenapa hyung ?" Chanyeol menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun

"gwenchana.."segera Baekhyun bangkit sambil mulai berjalan pergi meningalkan Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun

"hyung…"panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh

"mwo ?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang sekarang menghampirinya

saat tepat didepan Baekhyun Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun kaget

'waeyo ? waeyo yollie ? apakah kau sakit ?"Baekhyun ikut-ikutan jongkok agar sejajar dengan Chanyeol

"kenapa kau menyukaiku hyung ? bahkan mempertahanku walaupun aku sangat kekanak-kanakan..?"Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya malah menyankan hal lain

"memangnya kenapa kau tanyakan itu chagiya ?" Baekhyun mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang terlihat benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang polos

"tidak apa-apa….sarangheyo hyung…"jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis benar-benar manis membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Chanyeol

"sakit…gendong"rengek Chanyeol manja dan mengatungkan tanganya pada Baekhyun untuk minta gendong (?) *author : kasihan baekki chagi,Chanyeol setiang listrik trus kamu se paku ? Baekhyun :lu belain gue apa ngina tor ? kkekeke peace -.-\/

"sudah besar..punya kaki sendiri.."kata Baekhyun dingin lalu berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tak kunjung bangun dari tempatnya

beberapa saat kemudian..

tap…tap..

Baekhyun kembali ketempat Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tak kunjung muncul..

tapi seketika matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang tersungkur ditanah

yak Chanyeol sekarang sedang tiduran ditanah (?) lebih tepatnya seperti orang pingsan..

seperti orang pingsan ?

"yeolli…"teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang terkapar ditanah

'hihihihi..saatnya pembalasan..' batin Chanyeol

'yeolli gwenchana ?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol terlihat wajah Chanyeol yang kedinginan,bibirnya pucat matanya juga tertutup rapat

"yeolli..bangun,…bangun.."Baekhyun mulai khawatir dan terisak dirabanya seluruh wajah Chanyeol..Dingin…itulah yang dirasakan tangan Baekhyun ketika menyentuh kulit melihat jaket tipis yang dikenakan Chanyeol..

"pabo kenapa kau gunakan jaket setipis ini di hari yang sedingin ini.."Baekhyun melepas syal dan jaket yang dikenakanya dan menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan jaket dan syalnya

"baekkii.."Chanyeol membuka mata

"yeolli kau tidak apa-apa ?apa kau sakit ? mianhe ini salahku membuatmu berkeliaran dimalam sedingin ini"Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dia tahu sekalipun Baekhyun ada niat usil mengerjainya tapi dia paling tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol kenapa-napa karena mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang memeluknya sekarang

"gwenchana…jangan pernah pergi dariku..aku benar-benar menyayangimu.."kata Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun hanya mengganguk dipelukan Chanyeol,dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Chanyeol

"kajja kita pulang,sebelum aku dirajam Suho hyung.."Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol lembut

"ne kajja.."Chanyeol segera bangkit dan memberikan jaket dan syal Baekhyun yang menyelimutinya tadi,Baekhyun menatapnya bingung

"pakai saja kau kedinginankan ? apa kau kuat untuk berjalan yeolli ? " Chanyeol menggeleng lalu memakaikan jaket dan syal wajah Baekhyun memanas,dan dapat dipastikan wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat./

"jika aku tidak kuat berjalan apa kau akan menggendongku chagi ?"tanya Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai eboni Baekhyun

"ne apapun untukmu.."jawab Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata indah Chanyeol

Chanyoel mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun reflek menutup matanya

"aku hanya mengerjaimu baekki.."bisik Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo

"aiiisshh,,,awas kau park Chanyeol..!" teriak Baekhyun yang juga berlari mengejar Chanyeol

Kai-DO Pov

Kai berlari tak tentu arah..

satu yang di khawatirkan jika terjadi sesuatu kepada hyung kesayangannya…

D.O yang berada di belakangnnya segera menyusul Kai sekuat tenaga..

"Jongin…JONGIN…"teriakkan D.O tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Kai

D.O yang terus berlari akhirnya tak mampu mengejar Kai..

"hahh..hahh..Dia berniat..hahh..mencariku..atau mengejar kereta..berlari seperti itu.."

tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar bahwa jalan yang ditempuh Kai adalah jalan menuju rumahnya

D.O segera berlari lagi menuju rumahnya..berharap Jongin juga berlari kearah sana..

Kai berhenti disalah satu rumah yang cukup besar,bercat putih..

"hahhh..hahhh.."nafas Kai terengah-engah

ting-tong..

Kai memencet bel ditembok rumah itu

ting-tong..

tetap tak ada yang membuka pintu

tap..tap..

D.O hampir sampai dirumahnya

tapi saat hendak menuju depan rumahnya dia menangkap sesosok namja yang berdiri didepan pagar namja itulah Kai..

D.O segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada didekatnya..tubuhnya yang mungil ternyata menguntungkan juga sehingga dia bisa bersembunyi dari Kai..

"aisshh..apa tidak ada orang didalam ?" Kai mengomel sendiri karena sedari tadi tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya

"fiuuhh..untung keluargaku sedang berlibur.."D.O menghela nafas dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil tetap memperhatikan Kai

setelah beberapa saat Kai melangkahkan kakinya gontai menjauhi pagar rumah merogoh sakunya dan mulai menghubungi D.O

Untungnya D.O mensilent handphonenya,jadi tak terdengar oleh Kai yang sebemtar lagi melewati tempat dirinya bersembunyi..

D.O mematikan handphonenya..

"Sial.."umpat Kai

dia berjalan gontai,dia sudah melewati pohon persembunyian D.O,yang sedang terus berjalan dijalanan yang sangat sepi karena sudah malam.D.O keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya memandangi punggung Kai yang terlihat sangat kecewa dan menyesal..

"Hei bocah.."teriak D.O tiba-tiba membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya masih mencerna kata yang baru saja didengarnya,dan suara namja yang mengucapkannya,yak suara dari namja yang dikhawatirkannya

"Hei Jongin pabo.."teriak D.O lagi entah kenapa D.O yang biasanya lembut tiba-tiba saja mengata-ngatai Kai seperti itu,udara malam yang dingin tiba-tiba panas.

author : ..*kipas-kipas #bukk..ditendang readers

Kai menoleh dan terdiam mendapati sesosok namja yang di cintainya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri dan mengata-ngatainya,tidak seperti namjachingunya yang selalu lembut padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini pabo.."teriak D.O lagi sambil mendekati Kai

membuat Kai hanya terdiam dan keder (?) mendapati perubahan yang signifikan pada namjachingunya itu.

saat D.O berada tepat didepan Kai,dia segera mencengkram kerah baju Kai dan menariknya agar menghadapnya.D.O menatap tajam mata Kai yang membuat nyali Kai ciut tidak pernah melihat D.O semarah dan sekasar ini pada orang lain apalagi dirinya

"kenapa kau tak menjawab perkataanku pabo !"bentak D.O pada Kai dan sedikit mendorongnya

Kai membisu mendapat perlakuan dari orang yang disayanginya…

" ..mianhe hyung.."air mata Kai meleleh membentuk sungai kembar di wajah itu D.O hampir saja luluh,tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala

'aku belum selesai mengerjaimu kkamjong..hihi..'batin D.O

"mianhe hyung.."Kai bersujud tertunduk didepan D.O membuatnya kaget

D.O tersenyum menyeringai #apa D.O meyeringai ? emangnya bisa ? *ditonjok D.O

author : bukan menghinamu chagi kan wajah kamu itu imut gk ketulungan..*dipeluk D.O,diteleportasiin Kai ke sumur

"bangun.."D.O menarik lagi kerah baju Kai sampai dia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap D.O yang sedang marah padanya

D.O memandangi Kai lalu tersenyum sekilas sedetik kemudian dia memeluk Kai,membuat Kai kaget.

"Hyung.."kaget Kai ketika tiba-tiba saja D.O memeluknya,D.O mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai,dia mulai mengusap wajah Kai yang penuh air mata

"wae ?"tanya D.O lembut

"Hyung tadi kaukan marah padaku ? kenapa tiba-tiba kau.."Tanya Kai yang langsung di sambut tawa yang meledak dari D.O airmatanya sampai tak bisa berhenti kluar melihat wajah konyol Kai yang sedang melas sekali.

"yak..hyung kenapa kau tertawa ?"tanya Kai kesal melihat respon D.O

dengan sekuat tenaga D.O menghetikan tawanya dan segera memegangi wajah Kai yang mempoutkan bibirnya sebal..

CHUU..

D.O mencium sekilas bibir Kai

"hyung..kau sebenarnya kenapa sih ?" tanya Kai bingung

D.O tersenyum

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu Kim Jongin.."D.O langsung berlari sekuat tenaga Kai yang mendengar itu mendengus dan tersenyum segera menyusul D.O sambil berteriak

"Yak..hyung berani-beraninya kau menggerjaiku kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa jalan besok pagi…"teriak Kai sambil berlari menyusul D.O

D.O berlari sambil menahan tawa tak sadar didepannya ada batu kecil yang membuatnya tersandung.

Gedebbukk…

"awww..appo…"D.O terjatuh karena tersandung batu

"akhh..hyung.."Kai yang melihat D.O terduduk ditengah jalan langsung menghampirinya

"waeyo hyung ? gwenchana ?"tanya Kai,dia ikut berjongkok mensejajari D.O yang tergeletak karena ulah batu (?)

"sakit jong-in.."D.O merintih sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang mendarat mulus kejalan karena ulah batu tadi #author : dasar batu nakal….berani-beraninya menyakiti D.O tercintaku -.-"" - wajah KaiDo memandangi author sarap

"salahmu sendiri…kenapa kau berani-beraninya mengerjaiku.."Kai bukannya menolong malah beranjak pergi meniggalkan D.O

"huuuhh ya sudah.."D.O sedikit sempoyongan bangun dari posisi awalnya dia melihat sebuah halte tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh dia berjalan sedikit pincang ke arah bangku halte yang sepi itu.

"aakkhh.."D.O meringis kesakitan ketika mencoba duduk di bangku halte

"dasar jong-in bagaimana bisa dia meniggalkanku sendiri dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini,sepertinya kakiku lecet..huhh dasar jong-in."D.O ngedumel sendiri sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang sakit.

tiba-tiba…

udah dulu ya ffnya tunggu setaun lagi klo mau baca kanjutannya…hehehe -.-\./

readers : lu mau mati thor #angkat senjata

author : iye..iye bentar ane mau nyantai dulu bentar *kipas-kipas

readers : serangggggg…..#dorrr..doooorr

author : iye lanjut #gosong

tiba-tiba…

ada seorang namja yang berjalan menuju arahnya sambil menenteng sebuah tas kresek

"jong-in ?"D.O heran ketika tiba-tiba Kai kembali sambil membawa sebuah tas kresek,Kai berlutut dihadapan D.O yang tengah duduk dibangku halte

"apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"tanya D.O bingung tetapi tak ada jawban dari Kai

Kai malah menarik celana kanan D.O keatas sampai memperlihatkan lutut kaki kanannya yang terjatuh mengambil pembersih luka dan perekat luka dari tas kreseknya yang baru saja dibelinya dari sebuah warung tadi,dia membersihkan luka D.O lalu memasang perekat luka pada kaki D.O yang terluka

"nah..selesai.."ucap Kai ketika sudah selesai mengobati kaki Kai

"ehh.."D.O yang melamun saat Kai mengobati kakinya kaget

"ayo pulang hyung.."ajak Kai yang berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya

"ehmm..kajja..akkkhh sakit.."D.O mecoba berdiri tetapi kakinya masih sakit

"hah dasar payah ayo naik.."Kai mendengus lalu memutar tubuhnya mempersiapkan punggungnya untuk mengendong D.O #cocwiiittttt

"aa..aapa ?"D.O kaget dan bingung

"ayo cepat naik..kakimu masih sakitkan ? sudah malam aku bisa dicincang Suho hyung jika tak membawamu pulang." Kai masih bertahan diposisinya

"tapi.."belum sempat D.O melanjutkan kata-katanya Kai sudah menariknya tangan D.O untuk merangkul pundaknya dari belakanng dan mengangkat kaki D.O agar segera merangkul di pingganya #co cwwiiitt author pingin atuh digendong Kai *dikubur kedalam tanah sama D.O

Sesampainya di Dorm

"Hyung kami pulang.."Kai masuk sambil tetap menggendong D.O

"akhh kau sudah pulang kenapa malam sekali hah.."ucap Suho membentak Kai dan D.O yang disambut cengiran khas mereka berdua

"ehh Kyunsoo hyung kau kenapa ?"tanya Sehun yang melihat D.O digendongan Kai

"aniya..gwenchana..sehunnie."D.O tersenyun

"Tadi kakinya tersandung dan jatuh..padahal dia berniat mengerjaiku malah dia yang jatuh..hahaha"tawa Kai yang langsung disambut pukulan keras dari D.O,Kai hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah-sudah cepat istirahat..sekarang tinggal couple hiper itu yang belum pulang."Suho kembali duduk diruang tengah

"Baekyeol belum pulang ?" tanya D.O saat Kai menurunkannya disofa ruang tengah

"belum…mungkin sebentar lagi.."baru saja Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara gaduh didepan dorm

braaakkk..

"hyung aku pulang…"Chanyeol berlari masuk dan langsung ngunmpet dibalik sofa di ruang tengah yang diduduki Sehun,Kai,D.O,dan Suho yang sedang melongo menatapnya

"eh hyung ada apa ?" Kai kaget dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah ngumpet dibelakang sofa member lainpun ikut melongokan kepalanya ke belakang sofa

"sstttt…diam jika Beakhyun datang bilang aku belum pulang ne ?...dan.."belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu dorm terbuka keras

brakk..

"ahhh itu pasti baekki..bilang aku belum pulang"Chanyeol segera ngumpet di belakang sofa,member lainpun hanya melongo

"hyung,sehunnie,kai mana Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tengah

keempat member yang disuguhi pertanyaan tadi hanya menggeleng keras

"aishh..apa dia kabur ne ?" tapi tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menemukan kaki (?) Chanyeol yang tidak tertutupi sofa,Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai

"akhh mungkin dia belum pulang.."Baekhyun berjalan menuju belakang sofa,sedangkan member lain hanya mengikuti arah tubuh Baekhyun

saat sampai dibelakang sofa dia melihat Chanyeol yang bersembunyi di belakang sofa membelakanginya

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merangkulnya dari belakang,Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang menghadap Baekhyun yang tersenyum menyeringai

"ehh…baekki udah pulang ?"begitu selesai Chanyeol mengatakan itu langsung disambut pukulan keras dari Baekhyun

sedangkan member lainpun hanya menonton tak ada yang berani berkomentar jika Baekhyun sedang marah termasuk Suho

"awww appo.."Chanyeol merintih kesakitan

"Dasar…ayo sekarang ikut aku !"Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol kedalam kamar

empat member lainpun hanya menatap Chanyeol iba 'pasti Chanyeol habis'batin semua member

ckleekk

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan tetap memegangi Chanyeol yang sudah tidak berdaya

"bekki kau mau apa ?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut saat dia didudukan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang mereka

tiba-tiba..

"emmppphh…"Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol ganas dan mendorong Chanyeol hingga berusaha membuka jaket dan kaos yang dikenakan,Chanyeol yang merasa aneh segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tautan dibibir mereka terlepas.

"apa yang kau lakukan baekki ?"tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil membenah bajunya

"ini hukuman untukmu.."kata Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegangi tangan Chanyeol yang membenahi bajunnya'

"mwo ?" wajah Chanyeol mengerut tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun

TBC

bagaimanakah nasib chanyeo ditangan baekhyun...kekekeke *senyumevilbarengbaekhyun*

hehehe saya kembali dengan fics gaje aneh dan typo mianhe..

untuk judulnya author bingung mau kasih judul apa...

semoga readers nim suka :)

reviewnya tetap saya tunggu... ^^

untuk I Still Love You insyaallah author usahain cepet dan udah aku ganti ratenya terima kasih bagi yang udah ngingetin author..sekali lagi gomawo...


End file.
